Turn For The Worse
by Olviv
Summary: An interconnected drabble series in which Kagome has been given a bad influence by one or more of the Avengers. (And company!) Rated T -This story is on hold.-
1. The Thor Influence: Part I

**Bad Influence**

An interconnected drabble series in which Kagome has been given a bad influence by one or more of the Avengers. (And company!)

Rated: T

* * *

 _Japan, 1499._

Looking up from her school work, she was quite amazed with how much he could drink, she knew that she should be used to it by now, but still, he had gone through 15 bottles of the strongest sake they could get their hands on at the time.

"Ah, Thor-san… Don't you think you should hold up on the sake?" He looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"Lady Priestess, you must try this!" Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch at the title, but knew he wouldn't relent on it and instead replied.

"I can't I need to study." He frowned at her before seemingly coming up with a solution.

"One can't hurt can it?" It was a shame that the others were not in camp at the moment, she had a feeling Miroku would be saying something about being holy before he himself got extremely drunk. Kagome hesitated a moment, before sighing and then replying.

"Fine, but just one." He grinned at her and passed her an unopened bottle, which she opened and took her first sip.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he got back with his large net of fish, the net was something that Kagome had gotten him from the future to help bring in a large haul, he stared as he came to a stop just in front of the camp, where Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou were all standing, mouths agape. He was just about to ask what was wrong when he saw what had made them all stop.

"Why Lady Priestess, I didn't know you could drink so much." Kagome was sat by the fire, school books abandoned by her sleeping bag chugging a bottle of sake, and by the looks of how many bottles were scattered around her and her sleeping bag, it wasn't her first.

"Dri-ink? O-oh yea-ah, I-I didn-n't kno' either…" Kagome was very drunk, her words slurred and they were all sure this had to be her 4th bottle. They all watched as Kagome frowned and looked into the bottle like it was hiding some sake from her. "I-I wan' more." Kagome practically demanded, looking at the god who was leaning on a tree. Laughing, he passed her another bottle, to which she opened and immediately started drinking.

"I didn't know Kagome was such a heavy drinker, damn, I missed some good opportunities to have some drinking games with her." Only Miroku could make a statement like that.

"I don't think any of us knew how much she could drink." That was Sango's extremely surprised voice. "We should probably get her to stop." They all agreed and entered the camp.

"O-o-h he-ey S-Sango an' Ship-pou… O-h an' 'Yasha, Mi-irok-ku an' Ki-ra-ra… Name-es ar' fun-ny!" Kagome announced drunkenly, to which Thor laughed harder.

"W-what happened to Kagome-chan?" Sango dared to ask him, to which he replied.

"She made her ancestors proud!" If that wasn't enough, Kagome decided now would be a great time to start flirting with the god, who just laughed at her.

At least they all knew Kagome didn't like Thor like that...

Right?


	2. The Thor Influence: Part II

**Bad Influence**

An interconnected drabble series in which Kagome has been given a bad influence by one or more of the Avengers. (And company!)

Rated: T

* * *

 _Japan, 1500_

Well, it was official, Kagome thought with amusement, three months later and Thor had completely and utterly turned her into a heavy drinker, it was amusing really she got to watch Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara and even Miroku's faces turn into one of seemingly horror as she practically inhales the alcohol. She snorted as she remembered them telling her she now does exactly what Thor does when he wants another drink, she smashes the bottle and demands another. Although Thor seems proud of this, everyone else, however were another story.

Kagome sighed as she looked into the campfire, she had gotten her mother to get a few bottles of the strongest alcohol available, she said it was for one of her six friends, since Kirara was a friend too. Kagome looked over to Thor and saw he was staring at her.

"Hey, I got some really strong stuff from back home, want one?" He nodded his head and Kagome got up to get two large bottles of Vodka from her bag. Walking over to him, she passed one to him before sitting back down again. Opening her bottle to take a swig, she looked over and saw Inuyasha looking at her with disgust, she smiled at him, and decided to ignore the world around her.

It wasn't long before she was completely and utterly pissed, yet she was still going strong, somehow. Her and Thor had somehow gotten into a half drunken conversation about their siblings, Kagome was slurring out a story about how Souta had somehow managed to piss off his whole class at his school and had to call in big sister for help.

"Oh and wh-en I smashed the wind-ow whist staring so intensely at them… I thi-ink most of them p-pissed themselves." They both burst out laughing at that point.

"Your brother seems like he gets into a lot of trouble, Lady Priestess." Kagome sighed, stopping her laughter and replied.

"He do-es, an' I think we-'re pr'tty good frien's now, so st-op callin' m' tha-t, j-just call m' Kag-ome." She complained, he surprised her with his answer.

"Okay then… Kagome." She smiled.

"Th-ere, isn't tha' bet-ter?" She was slurring again and couldn't care less. Kagome looked around like she was trying to find something. "H-ey, wher'd tha' res-t go?" The rest of the alcohol had disappeared, they had finished her Vodka and had gone back to the sake, but she could have sworn there was at least 6 bottles left.

"Inuyasha went to empty it out into the river, you're already drunk enough as it is." Sango told her Kagome's mouth tugged into a frown before she shocked everyone by getting up and walking to the direction of the closest town.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Shippou's concerned voice tugged at the back of her mind.

"T' bu-y mo-re." Shocked into silence, Sango sat dumbfounded, surprisingly the one to pull her back to camp was Miroku.

"Lady Kagome, you are far too drunk to be walking to town, especially at this time of night. If you go to sleep now, we can buy some more tomorrow." He told her, she frowned but did as she was told, climbing into her sleeping bag she said her goodnights and fell into the land of dreams.

It was about this time that Inuyasha got back, he allowed his eyes to roam her sleeping form before he snapped back to Thor.

"You are a bad influence on her." He told the god, who just laughed and said the same thing he told them the first night she had gotten drunk with him.

"But she was only making her ancestors proud!"


	3. The Loki Influence: Part I

**Bad Influence**

An interconnected drabble series in which Kagome has been given a bad influence by one or more of the Avengers. (And company!)

Rated: T

* * *

 _Japan, 1500_

Less than three weeks later, Thor had announced that he needed to go on a small trip and would come back shortly, and true to his word, within five days he had come back, however he was not alone.

Thor had come back with his brother, Loki.

At first Inuyasha had thrown a fit, saying "We don't need any more fucking gods on our team." Which had caused him multiple sittings. Everyone else had been fine with it, saying the extra help would be appreciated.

After a week had been and passed, Kagome found herself as his unofficial 'Apprentice of Mischief' The others didn't seem to know, and if they did, they didn't care. Currently, he had her planning an elusive prank with him. She had gone back to her time just to buy some of the things needed.

Double checking her items, listing them off as she went. ramen, lactulose, a bucket, hot sauce and 3 large bottles of water. She grinned, before making her way to the campfire, where she would cook everyone's dinners. She was making them a nice beef dish, and Inuyasha was going to have some 'special' ramen.

In the pan for the ramen, she poured in the hot sauce and lactulose, as well as the flavour packet and water to cook it off, before cooking the rest of their food.

After their food was cooked, she dished it all out, as she was giving Loki his, she whispered in his ear.

"It is set." Before backing away, not missing his small nod.

She passed Inuyasha his, and waited for the mayhem to erupt.

"KEH, WENCH, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS?" He yelled, wiping his tongue as if it had just been stung by something, Kagome giggled slightly, and turned to look at Loki, who's surpressed laughter was causing his shoulders to shake, everyone else sat in a shocked silence. Kagome turned back to face Inuyasha.

"Why, Inuyasha, I have no idea what you are talking about." She looked at him, with a face that read 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled before running off to the nearest river to attempt to cool his mouth down.

"Poor Inuyasha, doesn't he know that drinking something like water eating after something spicy only makes it worse?" Kagome muttered under her breath, waiting to hear the scream as the lactulose worked its way through his system.

She didn't have to wait long and once that happened, Kagome went and got the bucket that she had filled with water as she was cooking, and made her way over to where the scream had come from, with curious looks coming from everyone but Loki, who got up and followed her.

As they got over to where Inuyasha was, they came behind the tree he was squatting at, and Kagome prepared to dump the whole bucket of water onto him, lifting it over her head she tipped it over him, to which he spluttered out in protest.

"WENCH!" Kagome and Loki giggled before running off in separate directions, away from the seething hanyou.

When they had finally calmed down, they came back to camp, where a slightly dried Inuyasha was sat grumpily by a large tree, glaring at them the whole way.

"You gods are both horrible influences on Kagome." He grumbled before turning his back on them.

They both burst into laughter once more.

* * *

For those who don't know:

Lactulose is a non-absorbable sugar used in the treatment of constipation and hepatic encephalopathy. It is used by mouth for constipation. (The one Inuyasha had been given, aka it helps you poop.)


End file.
